Cowboy Dragon
by ElectricMonki
Summary: In this speculitive fiction about crime and adventure in the near future, we learn about things not touched on in the original groundbreaking anime, such as Vicious' past, and when he aquired his iconic katana.


"**Billy Michaels, what a common name." He looked up at me, surprised. He was wearing all blue, like the ocean, his skin was pale, and he was gathering together viles of the mind altering drug, red eye.**

"**Hmm, maybe, but so is the name cowboy." He replied, and began pulling a handgun from his belt.**

"**That's Spike to you. And I'm only a part time cowboy." I pulled my gun before him, pointed it at him, and fired it.**

**He cringed, the bullet didn't hit him. It whizzed past his head. I could tell he was a little scared.**

"**So you're not playing around, cowboy. Okay, lets get serious then." He threw his gun to the ground and ran for me.**

**He threw a punch, but I casually dodged it. My knee flew into his stomach, he cried out, and staggered back.**

"**You've got to be kidding me. This is too easy." I danced around a bit, mocking him.**

"**Oh yeah, cowboy?! I'll show you easy!" His fingers dug through the box of drugs and pulled out a small device. He sprayed it into his eye and suddenly began to sweat. **

"**Lets do easy!" He screamed as he ran at me, he punched me much faster than he did before, giving me no time to dodge, and I flew through the wood door behind me. **

**I was now in the street, and he ran through the door. It flew off of the hinges and almost hit me in the face, but I rolled out of the way before it could connect. **

**Once again he was almost on top of me. He tackled me with his shoulder, and sent me to the ground. I quickly climbed to my feet, but he hit me with another hard right hand in my stomach. I felt myself becoming dizzy but I kept myself standing.**

**He tried to hit me with another punch, but this one I dodged. I grabbed the arm he tried to hit me with, and slammed my elbow down into it. It snapped.**

**He cried out at the sight of the blood running down his arm. I took advantage of the situation, and kicked him in the face. He was out. **

**I took out two pairs of handcuffs, put one pair on his feet and one pair on his hands. **

"**Hmm, twenty-five million wulongs. You're quite a catch." I said to myself, as I walked away counting my money.**

"**Catch him! Catch the thief! Seven thousand wulongs to anyone who can catch him!" I heard someone yell from behind me. I looked to see if I could catch a glimpse of the thief, but all I saw was blur as he passed me. All I managed to catch was his silver hair which was gleaming in the moonlight.**

**I quickly gave chase, I wasn't that far behind. I would have caught him easily if it wasn't for my injuries from the previous fight, they slowed me down.**

**He was swift and fluent with his motions, watching him move was like poetry in motion. But never mind that, he's moving money, and money is what I need. **

**He climbed the side of a building up to the roof, I tried to follow in the same fashion, but the people on the ground level wouldn't let me pass. So I dashed inside and climbed the stairs, hoping he was still visible when I got to the roof. **

**Lucky for me that when I got there, he was only a few roofs ahead. I realized that if I just went hopping across the roofs, that I wouldn't catch him, so instead I pulled out my gun aimed and shot at him. **

**It was a lucky shot. I don't know where it hit him, all I saw was that he fell down like a deer in the woods.**

**I took my time hopping from roof to roof. I was in no hurry. By the time I got there, he was struggling to get to his feet. **

"**Why are you chasing me?" He snarled, limping in pain.**

"**You're easy money. And I'm always up for some extra cash." I said as he dropped back to the ground.**

"**What do you mean, I've never been worth anything." He struggled to his feet again. All I could see was his back.**

"**Well now, you're worth a whopping seven thousand wulongs. It's not much, but it'll do. What did you steal anyway?" **

"**This!" He yelled as he did an about face and slashed me with a katana in his hand. It hit me in my arm, as I staggered backwards with shock, he began running again.**

"**I guess the bullet wound was just a bluff." I said to myself as I began after him again.**

"**You don't know when to stop, do you?!" He yelled back at me. He was now considerably slower thanks to the wound in his leg.**

"**I seem to get that question a lot." I began shooting as I ran, in hopes of hitting him again.**

"**That's enough of this," He said, stopping on a roof. I got to the roof he was stopped on.**

"**So you got tired of running?" I asked, putting up my hands to ready myself for a fight.**

"**No. I'm tired of being chased." He ran at me with the sword, and swung it at me. I ducked under it, and hit him in the stomach a few times.**

**He raised the sword above his head and brought it down on me. It caught me in the shoulder. He pulled it out and tried to fatally swing it at my neck. This one didn't connect. I stood all the way up, and kicked him in the ribs. I apparently kicked him so hard that he dropped his sword. **

**I took advantage, and grabbed the sword off of the ground. His eyes became very dishearten and he stepped back, back to the ledge of the building.**

"**What do you think you're doing?!" I asked pointing the tip of the blade at him.**

"**Well if you're going to turn me in to the police, where I'm just going to sit in a cell and rot for the rest of my life, why even live a pitiful existence like that?" He took one foot off of the ledge as if he were about to fall back. **

"**Wait!" I called back.**

"**What?"**

"**I wasn't going to turn you in." He stepped down from the ledge.**

"**What do you mean?"**

"**I want to take you back with me, to the Red Dragon." I was initially bluffing, although the more I thought about it, the more appealing it sounded.**

"**You mean that crime syndicate? I don't think so. I'm not a thug."**

"**What a shame, then I guess I'll have to turn you in."**

**He turned around like he was about to start running again, but I shot him in the leg to bring him to the ground.**

**I walked up to him, I could see the fury in his eyes. **

"**So what's it gonna be? Am I gonna turn you in, or are you gonna join the Red Dragon?" I didn't feel good, having to give the guy an ultimatum like that, but I was up for either idea.**

**He snarled. He was drooling and sweating, it was not a pretty sight.**

"**Take me to your syndicate! Only so that I may take it over, and destroy it from the inside!" **

"**Whatever you say, eh- What's your name?"**

"**I have no name for you to know, the only thing that you can call me is, Vicious."**

"**Ok Vicious. Can you stand?"**

**He struggled to his feet. "I don't need your help, I can manage by myself."**

"**Ok good. First thing to do is return that sword."**

"**What?! No! You can't return the blade! Why do you need to?"**

"**Well, I was going to tell the owner that you died, but I still got the sword back, so that I can still get that seven thousand wulongs."**

"**But…" **

"**What?"**

"**The entire reason that I took this damned sword, was so that I could keep it." He said.**

"**But that's the entire reason that I caught you, for the money." I replied. "I'll even split it with you!" I hoped that that would convince him.**

"**I want it all."**

**I cringed. "You want what?"**

"**I want all seven thousand wulongs. If you don't give it to me I'll just kill you right now."**

**I laughed. "You could never kill me, Vicious. You're not strong enough. Maybe one day."**

"**Well when that day comes, you can bet your ass that you're not going to be living much longer."**

"**Yeah yeah yeah. Just hurry up. The dragons don't even know that I'm gone." **


End file.
